


Cooking/baking

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [21]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Cooking/baking

"But Syo-chan, why can't I put in wasabi in my cookies?"  
  
"Because it's not a valid ingredient in sweets, Natsuki you idiot!"  
  
"What about capsicums?"  
  
"...Ittoki won't eat them."  
  
"Sardines?"  
  
"... you know Aijima would freak out if he found out that you fed him fish."  
  
"But it's so boring just using normal ingredients..."  
  
Syo simply sighed and massaged his temples. "Natsuki, _listen_. Just follow the recipe book. I can safely assure you that everyone will be able to eat your cookies if you do."  
  
Natsuki pouted, but for once followed what the younger blond asked of him. In a few hours, the Saotome private kitchen was filled with the smell of freshly baked goods, enticing everyone to wander into the kitchen to investigate.   
  
"Uwa, Natsuki baked cookies?"  
  
"They're not poisoned, are they, ochibi?"  
  
Syo puffed out his chest at Ren. "Not a chibi. And I supervised everything, so it should be safe."  
  
The rest of STARISH looked a little skeptical, until Cecil reached for a cookie and bit into it. "Ah."  
  
Everyone looked at him quizzically, while Natsuki shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, still feeling off-kilter after Syo's restriction.  
  
Cecil took a few more bites, then smiled a little. "It's really nice, though a bit grainy and plain?"  
  
That caught Syo's attention, and he grabbed a cookie to test it. "Shi- Natsuki! You added too much _salt_!!!"


End file.
